


The Sleepless Night

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, little angsty, little fluffy, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: It's their first night in their first apartment, but Isak and Even can't sleep.





	The Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something pure as a break from my Big Brother fic where everyone's lying to each other. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is the result. Enjoy!

**11:52PM**

Isak aches with exhaustion.

Carrying furniture up four flights of stairs, entertaining his friends as they complained about helping him, anticipating the moment Even would say he’s sorry, but he’s changed his mind. This is moving so fast, too fast, and he’s not ready. Then Isak would pack everything back into boxes, turn around, and hope Eskild would take him back.

“This is kind of flat.”

Even pokes at the air mattress. They don’t have a real mattress yet. Other things they don’t have: garbage can, shower curtain, dish drying rack. A plan.

“Yeah. I got tired.”

Isak could probably sleep on the hardwood floors right now. He wouldn’t even need a pillow.

As Even lies beside him, Isak sinks further into the mattress. Even puts his arm around Isak and pulls him in. “This place isn’t….”

“It’s a shithole.”

Even laughs. It drowns out their freezer’s concerning hum. “Half of the outlets don’t work.”

“There’s no overhead lighting. We need lamps.”

“Don’t forget the stain in the bathtub.”

“That is going to haunt my dreams.”

Even brushes his thumb against Isak’s cheek. “If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right here.”

“You’re going to protect me from mysterious stains?”

Even holds him a little tighter. “See how strong I am? I’ll scrub it away.”

“My knight in shining armour. Or rubber gloves.”

“Good thing you have low standards.”

“Good thing.”

Isak doesn’t know who leans in for the kiss first, but he knows it’s good.

“Why didn’t we notice any of this when we looked at this place?” Isak asks.

“All I could think about was how badly I wanted to live with you. You could’ve shown me a tent and I would’ve signed the lease.”

That’s what’s keeping Isak’s mind wide awake as his body screams for sleep. Even’s passionate to a fault, completely committed to his dreams and plans until he isn’t anymore. In a week, month, year, will this still seem like a good idea to him? Will Isak still seem like a good idea?

More importantly, is this even a good idea now? Isak doesn’t really know what he’s doing.

“We’ll fix everything tomorrow,” Even says. “Tonight, we’ll just sleep here together. Minute by minute, right?”

“Minute by minute.”

But the minutes are still passing, and tomorrow will still come.

**1:42AM**

Even can’t sleep because Isak will always know when he can’t sleep.

He’s going to see everything. Every time his brain misfires, convincing him that a bad idea is genius or that the world doesn’t really need him in it.

The worst moments of his life are playing on a loop. The first time he lost it, really fucking lost it, at his mom, before they knew what was wrong. The two days he spent in the hospital because it was the only place others would be safe from him and he’d be safe from himself. Getting a diagnosis, getting treatment, but still being told that didn’t mean he’d ever be able to completely control himself. The strong recommendation that he transfer schools after everything happened with Mikael.

Realizing that not only did he walk through the streets naked, but he fucking terrified Isak and probably lost him forever. Just like he lost Mikael, but worse, because this was _Isak_ _._ And Even was pretty sure Isak was it for him, the person he'd love more than anyone else.

Even proposed moving in together because once he got Isak back, he couldn’t lose him again. It just couldn’t be an option.

But as he watches the minutes on his phone, he worries they’re counting down to another disaster.

**2:03AM**

Isak’s antsy. Even’s too restless beside him. The freezer’s too fucking loud. There is too much to do.

Eskild said they needed to get tenant’s insurance, so he needs to figure out how the fuck to do that. He needs to wait for their mattress to be delivered either tomorrow, the day after that, or the day after _that_ , because apparently mattress deliveries are an unpredictable business. And, he needs to learn exactly what medication Even is on and exactly when he needs to take what, then he needs to make sure Even does it. And doesn’t smoke. Or drink too much. Or kill himself.

He needs to make sure they have a future together. He needs them to have a future together.

**3:38 AM**

It’s not that Even doesn’t want Isak to worry about him. He wishes he wasn’t someone who needed to be worried about.

**4:27AM**

“Even?”

“Mm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

“Yeah, Isak. I realized that when you asked the question.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“You first.”

**4:35AM**

**“** Are you asleep yet?”

“I told you to go first.”

**4:42AM**

**“** Ev—”

“For fuck’s sake, Isak.”

“I was just going to ask if you were ok.”

“Oh. Uh. Probably not.”

“How can I help?”

“Could you please become an asshole? Just the world’s worst person. And stop being hot, too.”

“Ok. Done.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Go to sleep, Even.”

**4:44AM**

“Do you think our freezer’s going to explode?”

“You just told me to go to sleep.”

“What are we going to do if our freezer explodes? We don’t have tenant’s insurance yet.”

“I’m sure that’ll be our main concern.”

**5:29AM**

“Why can’t you sleep, Isak?”

“How do you know I’m not asleep?”

“Your eyes are open.”

“I thought that might give me away.”

“Should we talk about it?”

“There’s so much to talk about, Even.”

“I know. Let’s just talk about one thing now. As long as it’s not tenant’s insurance.”

“Do you think this is going to work?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

**6:37AM**

“When I said I didn’t know if it was going to work—”

“I didn’t mean—”

“I know.”

“I know.”

**8:03AM**

Isak turns the light on. Even deflates the air mattress.

Isak reaches for Even, but Even gets to him first. He takes a second to just be in Even’s arms and to just hold Even in his. That’ll give them some energy.

“How’d you sleep?” Isak asks.

“Hilarious.”

“You asked me to become an asshole. I’m trying my best.”

“It’s not working. I still love you.”

“Well, that’s your problem.”

“Our problem.”

“We could have worse ones.”

“Like our freezer exploding.”

“Exactly.”

Nothing’s resolved, but in the morning, their issues aren’t as pressing as they seemed in the middle of the night. They’re both still here. They both still love each other.

They survived a sleepless night together. They’ll be fine.


End file.
